


The Tale of Ms. Oswald and the fiend Nimbus

by DigitalMeowMix



Category: I Could Series - Francesco Marciuliano (Poetry)
Genre: A poem about the recipient's pets, Gen, Pet RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMeowMix/pseuds/DigitalMeowMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a little black dog and her cat friend/brother/archenemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Ms. Oswald and the fiend Nimbus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/gifts).



> From a fellow pet person from Chat.Happy Holidays from me and my pet to you and yours!
> 
> Thanks to my beta [Kurushi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kurushi)

Dear Uncle Crantz,  
Are you going some where? Can I come? Why not? Is it because I’m bad? I’m sorry, I will try and be a good dog. I only bark to alert you of the dangerous squirrels outside and the bug on the bedroom wall and that a cup has fallen on the kitchen floor and that the TV is on and….

Is that someone at the door? Wait! Let me go first and check out if the coast is clear. OMG uncle there is a friend type person at the door, my emotions are out of control, I have lost control of my limbs and my tail and my volume control.I must communicate furiously with this visitor! This may be the most exciting thing to ever happen to me ever ever ever.

Uncle, what does it mean to not be a dick?

UNNNNNNCLE… Nimbus is picking on me, he took my sleeping spot.What do you mean on the stairs is not a good place to sleep? Then tell him that!

Hey, hey…. can we go for a walk? …No? How about now? I promise I won't get an owie again, I pinky paw promise….please? Yay yay yay, walkies! Runnies! Ouchies!!! Oh the pain, oh the heartache , I can't go on, leave me here to wither away where I fall, a defeated canine.

I'm ok now uncle, will you give me a snack? Can I have some of your food, please please please? I'm sooo hungry, I am a wild hungry wolf ! Grrrr...OMG what was that sound? OMG thunder, Uncle save me!

Uncle, Nimbus stole my toy!. He did! See all the white fur all over it? Are you implying I’m going gray? How rude! I’m not that old.

I know I am a old dog, but that just means I have more cuddles for you. Come cuddle with me in this nest of pillows.Look how much I look like a pillow when I nap…. I like naps… I'm getting sleepy….zzz.

 

Hey uncle? I love you , Merry Christmas! Who's a good person? You are!


End file.
